


Again

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Series: Add Birthday 2k15 [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Mastermind won’t stop staring at Psyker. [Part 1 of Birthday fic.]
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker
Series: Add Birthday 2k15 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109498





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psykerberseker @ tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=psykerberseker+%40+tumblr).



Psyker noticed Mastermind staring at him a lot today.

At first, the berserker originally thought that the scientist was trying to plot his downfall or extract some form of revenge. Like seriously, he couldn’t believe that Mastermind was still sore about those joke texts from that other morning. (He thought the puns were pretty damn clever, If he could say so himself.) But when no Dynamo swarmed and descended upon him nor did Apocalypse stalk his every move, he figured that he scratched that idea off the list.

He then toyed with the idea that Mastermind’s stares meant that maybe he was lusting after him, secretly want to take him against the couch maybe and ravish him and oh—nah, wait that was _his_ fantasy. Probably just him then. He crossed off that idea too.

But for the life of him, he could not figure out what the stares meant. Psyker was beyond puzzled. He thought to ask the scientist but he wouldn’t stay around long enough for him to get out more than a word. The idea to rattle Esper’s brain a bit for some sort of perspective came to him, but … he hadn’t saw much of him around today.

Then again, today was the second after all.

He closed an eye as he scratched at the back of his head, staring off into space. He’d look into getting Esper to come around for the party later, but first he had a bratty scientist to deal with for the rest of the day.

\--

Psyker thought about luring Mastermind out of hiding, and somehow getting him to stay. His plan? Caffeine. The scientist had a serious coffee addiction and he knew he damn well couldn’t resist a cup of coffee, and Psyker knew a rather special way to make it. And he knew that Mastermind was fond of the way he made it but that he refused to admit openly admit it. But that was fine too, because the coffee would speak for itself.

And as if on cue, he saw out of the corner of his eyes, Mastermind’s head peering in from the entrance of the kitchen. “You’re … making the coffee?”

“Yeah, wanna join me for some?” When Psyker turned around, he realized that the scientist wasn’t even looking at the coffee but was looking at him. This time, it was clear to Psyker that something was on the other’s mind. Or at that he had something to say.

Well at least he wasn’t mad.

Mastermind took the seat opposite Psyker. Nodding in acknowledgement when the brawler gently eased a mug his way.

Then silence settled around the two.

Psyker raised his eyebrows ever so slightly as he noticed Mastermind had finally stopped staring at him. He seemed to be focusing on some random spot to the side. Psyker decided to draw his attention by loudly sipping on his own mug.

It worked because Mastermind opened his mouth first, “Psyker—” His gaze came next, as it shifted to meet Psyker, but his words came to an abrupt stop when he saw that Psyker was giving him his full attention.

The brawler began to regret it because he noticed Mastermind clamped up immediately. He tried to rectify it but it was too late because Mastermind was already rushing away—mug still in tow too.

\--

The second time Psyker ran into the researcher, he was sneaking glances from afar, across the other side of the room. Psyker tried his best to not let Mastermind catch on that he had noticed. It was so hard not to though. Mastermind was just shooting short glances here and there so much now. Still, Psyker had to give the researcher some credit from trying to be discreet about it.

He was leaning near a bookshelf. And he had had a book hiding half his face. His nose was mostly buried in the book, but his eyes would drift from the pages. Hooded eyes would gradually rise, to catch a secret glance at the brawler only to shoot back down to the book, eyes never lingering too long.

But it was too long. Long enough because Psyker definitely saw a few of those glances. It took everything in his willpower to not waltz straight up to the scientist. He refrained though. That was when another idea began to form. Psyker nonchalantly pushed off the wall he was leaning against and began walking in the direction towards Mastermind.

Mastermind was so caught up in pretending to feign interest in the book that he was surprised when he lifted his eyes up and saw Psyker out of his spot.

That was when Psyker slammed his hands just above the side of Mastermind’s head, trapping him. Psyker watched with amusement as Mastermind tried to hide his flinch and keep his gaze mostly downcast, refusing to meet Psyker’s eyes again. “Hey, lookit me.” Psyker’s eyes travelled to the stands of hair slowly shifting as Mastermind tried to move away. “Come on, look at me?” He couldn’t help it, but a hand reached out to tenderly cup his face. He then moved to reach for a few strands of his hair, playfully running his fingers through it. He stopped when he saw Mastermind’s lips slowly part.

The researcher’s mouth moved as if to form words but nothing came out. He tried again, this time only managing to sputter and trip over his words. After the third try, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled softly. In one rapid motion, a book was slammed into Psyker’s face as he slipped from in between the wall and the brawler, making his getaway.

Psyker groaned, hand massaging his face, ignoring the book as it fell to his feet. Why did he have to smash the book into his face though? The brawler was beginning to see a pattern forming here.

\--

“Hey, Psyker I just wanted to—”

He turned, hoping to appear curious but not overly so this time. Because this was certainly different. He was actually speaking to him this time. Still, he tried to remain as neutral as possible as not to scare off the other again somehow.

There was an awfully long silence and eventually Mastermind shot him a fidgety smile.

Psyker resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at smile. It was his nervous one. What was there to be nervous about?

“Say, um, which do you prefer? Vanilla or chocolate cake?”

“Vanilla.”

“Too bad then. Esper and I outvote you.”

Psyker pretended to play along, shrugging, “Shame,” Then he watched as Mastermind shot back a shrug as well, preparing to leave. But no, he wouldn’t let it go this time. “Except,” And he rushed to block Mastermind’s path. “We both know that’s not what you meant to say. Did I do something wrong?” God, he didn’t mean to dive right into the problem just like that. But he really hoped not. “But you don’t seem upset.” He retracted that statement when he saw Mastermind make a face. “And I’ve tried letting you talk first, I tried to get you to talk too, but still nothing—so just … what is it?”

Silence.

What was with this situation? Psyker could feel himself prickle with annoyance. Because seriously wasn’t it the other way around? Mastermind usually trying to pry things from him? “Geez,” He decided to back off. “Never mind, I feel the love,” He said in a joking manner as he propped his arms behind his head, glancing away.

“Don’t joke about something like that.”

Oh? A look of surprise ran across Psyker’s face as he faced Mastermind. He regarded the scientist differently, “So does that mean you don’t love me?”

Psyker watched, rather fearfully, as Mastermind’s face went through a series of expressions: from honest and pure shock, then to—was that embarrassment? His embarrassment gave way to a sullen look, but only for a second. Then it flashed with anger as his eyes boldly met his. “You—Psyker—you are in such a … unbelievable! I can’t believe I—”

The brawler didn’t get to even hear the end of Mastermind’s angry muttering because he had taken to throwing the nearest objects he could get his hand on and flinging them his way and he really didn’t want something colliding with his face again. 

\--

Psyker returned to the kitchen later, surprised to find no Mastermind in sight. He plopped down in a seat, sprawling at the table haphazardly. He released an exasperated sigh, as he rested his head on the table too. He spent enough time reflecting. He came to realize that maybe that joke was a bit much. He couldn’t fathom why it made him so peeved though.

Tired as he was, he was surprised he noticed the stare again. He lifted his head, and saw Mastermind standing at the entrance. But well, this situation was different too. He finally caught him openly staring. And he wasn’t looking away. Despite these changes, Psyker wasn’t so sure if he trusted himself to speak and fuck up things any more than they were. Seemed? But what further damage could this simple question bring, “What?”

“I love you.”

Well, that was not the answer he was looking for.

Even so, Psyker never felt his face heat up so fast. “W-what? Did you just?”

Mastermind made his way to Psyker. He grabbed both his hands and motioned for him to stand. Luckily, the brawler caught on and rose with the help of the other. Mastermind continued to hold his hands once he was fully standing though. He then drew in a deep breath, exhaled and looked directly into Psyker’s eyes, “I said that I love you.”

Never mind, now he could say he never felt his face heat up so fast. He buried his face into the nook of Mastermind’s shoulder, mumbling a string of words that suspiciously sounded like, “What brought this on?”

“It’s just, you once mentioned it was nice to hear it and I kind of spent all day thinking about that.”

“You mean staring.” He cut in.

To which Mastermind promptly ignored, “And well … it’s certainly not as bad as I thought—saying it now and then. And, well, you did ask.” 

Damn, damn it.

Psyker wrapped his arms around Mastermind, drawing him closer, refusing to show his face as he proceeded to nuzzling the scientist’s neck.

Well, still … it was really nice hearing it every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
